Crazy for you
by AnimalLover416
Summary: Austin and Ally meet in a mental hospital in the middle of an escape plan I'm not good at summaries t for later chapters
1. What the fuck!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally , if I did this would be the show**

** Ally's POV**

"Ally, Ally" I heard a strange voice calling me.  
I moaned in pain and tried to sit up but I felt someone push me down. I opened my eyes unaware of what was happening, instantly being blinded by a bright light. When my sight finally came into focus I could see a man and a women standing over me, watching me.  
Hi Ally how you feeling, I'm Rosette and this is Dr. Marley, the women said in a southern accent.. She had light blonde hair with streaks of brown in it. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean, sea blue. She wore white scrubs and smelled like cherry blossoms. The man looked completely different, he had dark brown hair. His eyes were green, and his face was painted with freckles. The only thing they had in common was the white scrubs that all the workers seamed to be wearing.  
Hhhoww did I get hear, I said shakily, afraid of what might happen.  
Well Ally, Dr. Marley said your in a mental hospital because you tried to commit suiside, by jumping off a building. Luckily you passed out, turns out your afraid of heights, they brought you here  
Who? I asked  
Don't you remember your dad brought you here, he gave me a strange look and asked, how hard did you hit your head?  
I don't know I half screamed half I want to know is when can I leave.  
Oh Ally, you tried to kill yourself. You'll probley be her forever or at least until we think your good to go. Dr. Marley said calmly.  
What, I screamed, I have a life to you know. I felt so angry like I could just kill him. I wanted to cry I wanted to scream, I wanted to see my family. When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed they were gone. I was alone so I took atvantage of the next hour and a half to think of a plan to try to get out. After I set everything up I took a nap. I woke up to someone shaking me, Rosette.  
Hey sugar plum, I brought you some food and water. She exclaimed in her sharp accent that could cut her like the knife she wish she had, maybe then she could end all of this.  
Um, where's the bathroom I asked her. It's right over there she pointed to a door in the corner of the room. When I came back she was smiling in the same exact position I left her in. I climed back into bed, taking the food from her. Yum, it was chicken noodle soup with a slice of bread and a plate of crackers on the side. She waited until I was finished, perfect I thought. I got up and kicked her in the face causing her to black out. Once she hit the floor I ran as fast as I could, eventually looking back to make sure she wasn't following me. All of a sudden I saw the ground closer, I was falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy, he looked about my age, had messy blonde hair, and brown eyes. Before I could ask him his name we pulled apart by two doctors and dragged in different directions. My eyes never left his until he was out of my view.  
Ally how could you try and run away I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Dr. Marley.  
I hate it her i just want to go home I cried, both enoyed and frustrated. He shoved me into my bed and strapped me down. I gave him a confused look and tried to get free.  
Sorry Ally, it's for your own good he said, shutting the door leaving me in the dark with nothing to do but sleep.

**sorry it's so short hope you guy liked it plz review**


	2. Mystery boy

**Austin's POV**  
I layed in my bed thinking about the encounter I had with that girl. The first thing i noticed was her sent it smelled like heaven. Her skin was soft and she stared at me with her big brown doe eyes. She was beautiful I wish we could stay like that forever. But those fucking workers pulled us apart. When I looked up I saw the girl that pulled me away was my nurse, Cassidy. Damn that girl was always trying to get in my pants. I was interrupted from my thoughts to see Cassidy on my bed like she was ready to pounce.  
Go away, I screamed at her. But she didn't that just made her closer. When she sat right in front of me, and started to unbutton her shirt. Normally being any teenage guy I would have enjoyed it but it just didn't feel right. She was an intern at the hospital and brought me food and water. So she was about the same age as me. She waved her hand in front of my face. Are you ignoring me she said in a suductive tone, witch made me shiver, but not in a good way. She slowley took of her bra.  
Hey Austie you like what you see? She asks before crashing her lips into mine, making me feel sick.  
Get the fuck off of me you slut! I screamed pushing her off of me. She fell face forward onto the floor and ran out of the room whimpering.

**Ally's POV**  
I sat in my bed and wrote in my songbook I write songs in it, but I also use it as a diary.  
Yesterday I bumped into a guy. Damn he was sexy, I wanted him to just hold me in his arms. His hand were firm, soft, warm. His eyes were a hazel color and he had light blonde hair. I wanted to kiss him right their. But if I did I would probley scare him. To him I was probley just the girl he caught. Bye for now!  
- Ally  
I looked up to see Dr. Marley reading over my shoulder. I gave him an angry look and shut it in his face.  
Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go to the courtyard today. This way you can meet some people, you know make friends. He said calmly. I was about to say no but then I thought this might be my chance to talk to my mystery boy.  
Sure I replied quite happy. I don't know why but I felt like I needed him. Like he was my destiny.

**Austin's POV**  
At the courtyard  
I was looking for that girl I caught yesterday, when I bumped into a guy.  
Hey watch it you ugly piece of shit, a guy in a blue jacket and white polo. He had dark brown hair and a crabby look on his face. He glared at me as he walked away. I felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was the girl from yesterday.  
Hey, I said smoothly.  
Hi, she said in reply. So I wanted to ask the name of my night in shining armor.  
My name is Austin I said in a confident voice.  
She laughed a little I'm Ally.  
Hey, I heard theirs a mini mall in this mental hospital, would you like to get lunch with me tomarrow.?  
Yes! Yes! Yes!, I mean um sure.  
Ok see you tomarrow at free time I said winking at her, causing her to blush. I walked away not looking back.


End file.
